


(We'll Eat) In Our Cars

by Anonymous



Category: OneRepublic (Band), Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, Filk, Gen, and i refused to get political, and laughing at myself a bit too, basically i just rewrote a song i like to reflect my own real world anxieties, but sometimes you need to laugh so you don't weep, i swear i'm just trying to stay sane here, no disrespect intended to anyone, tried to keep it light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleepThinking about some things to do with bleachAnd baby, no more, no more hopping barsSaid no more eating insideWe'll eat in our carsYeah, we'll eat in our cars...This is literally just "Counting Stars" rewritten to reflect what's going on in the real world right now. No politics, no angry or hateful stuff, just some random observations and anxieties set to a catchy tune. I kept it as light as I could, but it's about Covid-19, so you probably already know if you want to proceed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	(We'll Eat) In Our Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646498) by OneRepublic. 



> **Content warnings for financial and health worries being mentioned.** No overt mentions of disease symptoms or any lingering mentions of death, but it is kind of a theme that can't be avoided in a song about the thing that this song is about. If this stuff bugs you, proceed with caution. 
> 
> Or, better still, turn back and find some of the beautiful, wholesome fluff that this site contains in abundance and just forget reality for a bit instead. You don't need permission to do that right now. Too much reality is not good for your mental or physical health. Escapism is a form of healing.
> 
> There is a light at the end of this tunnel, even if it's hard to see right now. You are not alone, and we will get through this together (together from a distance).
> 
> Be safe, be happy, be sane. Have Faith, or Hope if faith isn't your thing.

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat in our cars  
Yeah, we'll eat in our cars...  
  
  
Don't wanna cook, gonna stay inside   
No-contact drop off every time  
I can pay my bills online  
For every business we can find   
  
  
Masks! Can you work from home?  
Binge, all them Netflix shows  
But I don't think everybody's sold  
On keeping distance like we're told  
  
  
I-i-i-i-i feel something so right  
Doing that "Zoom" thing  
And I-i-i-i-i feel something so wrong  
Doing my shopping  
  
  
I stay away, stay away, stay away  
Anything could kill me, gonna stay inside  
  
  
**Chorus  
**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat in our cars  
  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat… we’ll eat in our cars  
**Chorus  
  
**  
I feel the strain  
Cabin fever burns  
Bad news comes with every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Scrounge for money  
Watch it burn  
  
  
Masks! Can you work from home?  
Binge, all them Netflix shows  
But I don't think everybody's sold  
On keeping distance like we're told  
  
  
I-i-i-i-i feel something so wrong  
Doing my shopping  
I stay away, stay away, stay away  
Cooking shows on YouTube, really wanna try  
  
  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat in our cars  
  
  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat… we’ll eat in our cars  
  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
CDC numbers, the lessons we've learned  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
NHS numbers, the lessons we've learned  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
Public health numbers, the lessons we've learned  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
CDC numbers, the lessons we've learned  
  
  
Anything could kill me... gonna stay inside  
  
  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat in our cars  
  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking about some things to do with bleach  
And baby, no more, no more hopping bars  
Said no more eating inside  
We'll eat… we’ll eat in our cars  
  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
CDC numbers, the lessons we've learned  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
NHS numbers, the lessons we've learned  
  
Scrounge for money, watch it burn  
Public health numbers, the lessons we've learned...

**Author's Note:**

> "Counting Stars" (2013) is the property of OneRepublic and probably a bunch of other people. No infringement is intended, just a loving tribute.


End file.
